Nature Magic
Nature magic is the art of talking and controlling the plants and flora of nature. A master in the art of Nature magic can call upon plants to help the mage in combat or any other problem. Origin The first Nature mages were wood elves. They lived deep in the forest, in harmony with the plants there. Some wood elves would have meditated for years at an end there, listing to the forest and the plants around them. They started to learn their language, how they spoke to one another and how they all helped each other. These wood elves learned to speak in a similar way, they learned how to communicate with Nature and talk with the plants. As these wood elves started to speak with the plants, they learned that the plants all worked together in harmony. Years later, these wood elves managed to channel their own energy, that what they got from eating, into the plants, making them move faster and grow quicker. With this, and their communicative skills with plants, they slowly created the basics of Nature magic. These wood elves, the first Nature mages, taught what they knew to the tribes of wood elves where they were from, making wood elves the first Nature mages. Philosophy The philosophy behind Nature magic relies on the idea that plants communicate with one another. The mage would have to learn how they do this and would have to be able to speak with them, asking them for their help. Not only that is needed, the mage would have to be able to channel his own energy to the plants in order to make them move faster or grow faster. Plants are nearly always willing to help, mainly to defend themselves or where they live, but will turn on the mage the moment they think he would be a threat to them. Learning the art of Nature Magic In order to learn the art of Nature magic, the learner would have to spend a long time in a forest to try and learn how the plants communicate with one another. After the learner has learned how the plants communicate, the learner must learn how to communicate himself with the plants. He has to be able to know their 'language' before he could ever continue in this art of magic. Once the learner has learned how to speak with the plants, he has to learn how to channel his own energy to them. From this point forward, the learner would become a simple, weak nature mage and would need years of training to learn how to control plants and how to channel his own energy to it. Abilities The abilities that come with the art of Nature magic are basically the control of plants and flora. A mage would command them to do his bidding, and would send them the energy they need to do that. The abilities regarding Nature magic mainly depend on the amount of energy the mage can channel to the plants, and the plants available in the mage's direct area. Category:Magic